


Experimentation #3: Flying

by rebecca (blueraccoon)



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-31
Updated: 2003-08-31
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraccoon/pseuds/rebecca
Summary: Mal learns how to fly.





	Experimentation #3: Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Experimentation #3: Flying

## Experimentation #3: Flying

### by rebecca

Feedback: Why yes, I'd love some. Blueraccoon@mac.com 

* * *

When the hatch to his room opened and someone began climbing down the ladder, Mal had his gun in his hand faster than he could think about it. "Who the--" he began, but a soft chuckle made him relax. 

"It's just me, Mal." Simon closed the hatch and stepped forward, a vague outline in the darkness. "You can put the gun down." 

He set it down in its little cubby under the bed and turns on the light--both of them blinked in reaction until their eyes adjusted. "What the diyu are you doin' here?" he grumbled. 

Simon smiled and held something up. "What..." Mal looked closer. Two long, narrow strips of-- _Oh._ His stomach clenched and his mouth went dry. "You woke me up to give me a fashion show?" he asked, not willing to show his reaction. 

"These are silk ties," Simon said, crossing over to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it. "Soft, fashionable--and incredibly strong." He trailed the end of one of them over Mal's bare arm and Mal fought to hide a shiver. "If you tie the right knots with these, there's no way to get out of them." 

"Do I want to know how you know this?" Mal retorted. 

"Probably not." Simon leaned forward and kissed Mal gently. "But do you trust me?" 

Mal swallowed in reflex. This was new territory for him. "Yeah," he said finally, his voice a rough whisper. "You know I do." 

Simon stroked his face with one of the ties, the silk soft and cool against Mal's skin. "Sit up," he murmured. "And turn around. Hands behind your back." 

He did, wondering exactly how he'd gotten himself into this situation. But then Simon kissed the spot right under his ear, his hands warm on Mal's shoulders, and he stopped worrying. 

At least, for the most part. 

"I know this isn't the most comfortable position in the 'verse," Simon said quietly, "so if your arms start bothering you tell me." As he spoke, he was wrapping Mal's wrists in the silk; Mal heard the whisper of fabric and realized Simon was tying knots behind his back. "Move your fingers for me," Simon directed. 

Mal did, noticing that he could feel his hands and move his fingers--he just couldn't get free of the silk. The fabric was snug but not constricting and he wondered just how Simon had learned to do this--and what else he might have learned. 

"Too tight?" Simon asked and Mal shook his head. "Good." He kissed that spot again and Mal shivered. "I brought the other one in case you wanted to try a blindfold," Simon murmured. "Do you?" 

He thought about that for a moment. Not being able to see--the idea made him shiver with anticipation and a little apprehension. "We don't have to," Simon said, stroking his back. "It was just an idea." 

"N-no. I was just thinkin' about it." Mal swallowed. "It's okay," he said. 

"You sure?" Simon asked, and Mal nodded. "All right, then. But I want you to pick a word--something you'll remember if it's too much. Sensory deprivation can be intense." 

Mal closed his eyes as Simon wound the second tie around his head. "Serenity," he said, the silk brushing against his neck. 

"I should have guessed." There was laughter in Simon's voice; he finished tying the blindfold in place and leaned forward to kiss Mal's shoulder. "All right--Serenity it is." 

The bed shifted and Mal realized Simon had gotten up. "God, you look--you have no idea," Simon murmured, one hand stroking through Mal's hair. "No idea at all, do you?" Before Mal could ask what he meant, the hand in his hair tightened, pulled his head back. 

Simon kissed him hard and deep and rough--more a statement than a kiss, Mal thought fuzzily. With his head pulled back and his hands tied there wasn't anything he could do except give into it and accept Simon's claim on him. 

Something inside him shuddered at that and he found himself relaxing, willingly surrendering to Simon. It wasn't something he'd ever thought he'd do and he wasn't ashamed to admit it scared him a little, even as he relaxed against Simon's hand in his hair. 

"Trust me," Simon whispered against his mouth. "Trust me to catch you. Just for now, just for this night--I'll catch you, Mal. I won't let you fall. Just let yourself go." He kissed Mal again, gentle this time. "Trust me," he whispered again, and Mal was lost. 

The hand in his hair released and Mal swallowed. "Kneel," Simon said quietly. 

Mal slipped off the bed to kneel on the floor, his head bowed instinctively. "Good," Simon praised him; Mal felt a flush of pleasure in his belly. Simon's hand closed around the back of his neck and Mal shuddered. 

Simon's hand slid up his neck, back into his hair, pulling his head back again. "I want you to suck me," Simon said, still quiet. "And you can't do that if your head's bowed, no matter how pretty it is." He let go of Mal's hair, his thumb dragging over Mal's lips. "Lean forward," he directed. 

When he did, he felt the head of Simon's cock against his lips and automatically opened his mouth to take it in, licking and sucking his way down the hot shaft. Simon gasped a little and his hand returned to tangle in Mal's hair, guiding his head. "Like that--yes, just like that," Simon murmured. 

He hadn't had the chance to taste Simon before, so he savored it now. Salty, a little bitter--not that different from other men he'd fucked, really, but this was Simon and that made something completely new. With his eyes bound, he couldn't see Simon to judge his reactions, so he had to go on other cues--the way Simon's hand tightened in his hair when he sucked just like _that_ , the catch in his breath, the way the cock in his mouth was leaking more now...Mal swallowed around him and Simon groaned deep in his throat. 

"Can you take all of me?" Simon asked, his voice tense. 

He didn't know if he could, but he was willing to give it a shot. He leaned forward a little more, taking as much as he could into his mouth, until it was _just_ too much and he had to back off, choking a little. "It's okay," Simon said, petting his hair. "It's all right..." 

Mal was a little disappointed in himself, but Simon didn't mind so he wasn't going to worry about it. He focused his attention on what he _could_ take, intent only on pleasing Simon, until Simon gasped and his hand clenched in Mal's hair and he came in Mal's mouth. 

He swallowed, letting Simon's cock slip out of his mouth. "So good," Simon murmured, and he was kneeling now, had to be, because he was kissing Mal and it didn't feel like he was bending down to do it. "How're your arms?" 

"Um--" Mal tested them. "Starting to hurt," he admitted. 

"I thought they might be. Hold on a second and I'll untie you." Mal felt nimble fingers picking at the knots until the silk slithered loose and his arms were released. He rotated them slowly, his shoulders grateful for the movement. "Better?" Simon asked from behind him. 

Mal nodded. "Yes." He wasn't sure what prompted it but--"Thank you," he said, his voice a little hoarse. 

Simon laughed, low and husky. "Good," he said, still with that hint of laughter. "Oh, you're so good at this...I think you deserve a reward. Get up--lie down on the bed. On your back." 

It was a little bit of an effort to get up--Mal's knees protested as he stood--but he managed to lie down without a problem. "If you move," Simon told him, "I will stop. Dong ma?" 

Mal nodded again. "Yes," he said softly. 

"Good." Simon ran a possessive hand down Mal's chest, stopping at the waistband of his loose sleeping pants. "Lift your hips so I can take these off," he said. 

When the pants were gone, Simon returned his attention to Mal's chest, playing with his nipples with his hands and his mouth. "Do you like this?" Simon murmured, pinching his nipple. "Do you like it rough like this?" 

Mal was beyond words; he just nodded. He thought vaguely that Simon had been right--not being able to see made it all more intense. He didn't know what Simon was going to do or where he was going to do it; he could only feel it as it happened to him. 

Simon twisted his nipple almost cruelly tight and Mal arched off the bed, helpless to stay still. "I told you not to move," Simon reminded him. "Do that again and I'll stop." 

"Sorry," Mal whispered, fighting not to move as Simon's hands played with him, pinching and soothing all over his body. 

"I know." Simon's voice was kind; he stroked Mal's face gently. "But I don't want you to apologize--I just want you to stay still." 

Mal nodded, unable to speak. This time, when Simon pinched his nipple again, he managed to stay still--if not silent. 

"It's difficult, I know," Simon said gently. "But you can do this." 

Simon's calm belief made it easier to not move, although Mal was trembling by the time Simon slid down his body to his cock. "No matter what I do," Simon told him, "you do not come until I tell you to." 

Mal swallowed, nodded. He felt Simon breathe on his cock--and then it seemed like Simon changed his mind, because he shifted on the bed and his hand wrapped around Mal's cock instead. "I want to watch you," Simon told him. 

It seemed as though Mal could feel Simon's eyes on him, studying him as Simon's hand worked his cock, and he wasn't sure which was more intense. He shivered, caught between the two. 

"If you want to come," Simon said evenly, "you're going to have to beg me for it." 

Mal felt the flush spread from his chest to his face. He didn't know if he _could_ do that--if he was even capable of letting go that much. "I--I don't think--" 

"Don't think," Simon cut him off. "I don't want you to think. I just want you to feel. Just let go and feel what it is I'm doing to you." 

It felt like he was on a swing, flying higher and higher, and Simon was behind him, ready to catch him, to steady him should he need it. Exhilarating and a little terrifying, all at once. 

"I'll catch you," Simon reminded him. "I'll always catch you." 

Mal groaned--and let himself fly. "Please," he whispered, his mouth too dry to speak any louder. "Please, Simon--I--I need--" 

"Tell me," Simon said, gently but firmly. "You have to tell me." 

"I--" Mal swallowed. "I need to come...please, Simon..." 

Simon bent down and kissed him briefly. "Good boy," he whispered. "I know that was hard for you, and I'm proud of you." His hand began moving on Mal's cock faster, drawing pleasure out of him until Mal was shaking. "Come for me," Simon breathed. 

He arched off the bed when he came, spilling all over Simon's hand and his own stomach as his hearing dimmed to the pounding in his ears. "I'll be right back," Simon told him when he could hear again. "I'm just going to get a washcloth, get you cleaned up." 

Mal couldn't move; he just lay there as Simon cleaned him off with a warm cloth and stretched out on the bed next to him, his arms going around Mal. "Come here," Simon whispered and Mal turned into Simon's chest, cuddling close. 

"I'm going to take the blindfold off now," Simon told him. "Keep your eyes closed." Mal nodded and Simon untied the silk, slipping it off and tossing it on the floor. "Come on back, Mal," Simon said gently. "When you're ready, open your eyes, just let me know you're back with me." 

It took him a few minutes before he could. Swimming back up from--wherever he'd gone--wasn't _difficult_ , exactly, but it took energy he didn't quite have. It helped that Simon was stroking his hair and his back, murmuring little things in his ear. He couldn't quite hear them, but the sound helped him, helped anchor him. 

Eventually, he opened his eyes, blinking up into Simon's face. "Back with me?" Simon asked, still stroking his hair. 

"Mostly, I think." Mal stretched, settled down against Simon. 

"Good." Simon kissed him. "It gets easier to come back as you get more used to it." 

"You implyin' something there?" Mal asked sleepily. 

Simon laughed and kissed him again. "Maybe. If you're interested." 

"Maybe." Mal closed his eyes, thought about it for a bit. "Leave the ties," he said through a yawn. 

"Only if you promise you won't use them without me." 

Mal grinned. "I can do that." 

"Then I'll leave them." Simon kissed him one last time and slipped out of the bed. "I should get back to my bunk," he said reluctantly. 

"Yeah, guess you'd better at that." Mal watched him pull on his pants--he hadn't had a shirt--and head for the ladder, carrying his shoes. "Unless--" 

"Unless?" Simon asked. 

Mal shrugged. "I can wake you up in the morning in time to get back to your own bunk," he said, deliberately casual. In truth, he wanted Simon to stay--he didn't feel quite settled yet and Simon helped that. But he wasn't going to say so. 

Simon thought about it, then shrugged. "We're going to cause rumors, you know," he said, dropping his shoes and shucking his pants. 

"I can live with that." Mal moved over, let Simon climb into bed next to him. 

"Good." Simon settled down under the blankets, rested his head on Mal's shoulder. "You get to deal with Kaylee." 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to rebecca


End file.
